The Unforeseen
by Simplelover15
Summary: As chance throws Arianna Giordano and Draco Malfoy together, what will the unforeseen hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Detention.

A nine letter words that means a form of punishment by which a student is made to stay after regular school hours. And now, Arianna Giordano had one scheduled for 8 o'clock on Friday evening. She could feel a rage boiling just beneath the surface as she graciously took the slip from Professor McGonagall's hand. With a brief, tight smile, Arianna gracefully strolled to a vacant seat in the back near Edgecombe as her usually seat was filled. Carmichael was snickering away in the background like always. Chang was busy scribbling a note to her friend, only glancing up when she was endanger of being caught. Arianna caught her eye on the way back to her seat and gave a small wave. Chang smiled her smile that drives all the boys in their year mad. Setting her bag beside her, Arianna pulled out a quill along with a piece of parchment and quickly began copying the notes on the board.

"Hello." Edgecombe quietly said as to not attract McGonagall's attention. Arianna quickly glanced over to her, returning to her notes.

"Hello. You look good today." Edgecombe's usually curly hair was straight and a richer strawberry blond than normal. Though she was in her robes, Arianna could make out her shapely legs and small abdominal. Absolutely beautiful; Arianna could barely see the faded pimples on her forehead anymore. Edgecombe would never forgive Granger and that lot for what they did to her, not that Arianna could blame her. Many people, especially boys, could never forget what she looked like after the incident, making her beautiful and almost completely unwanted. Arianna felt her anger rising when she thought about this and again distracted herself by turning to the board.

"Did you finish the Charms homework yet?" Edgecombe asked after mumbling her thanks.

"I found the origin of the spell, but I'm completely stumped on casting it. I feel as if my pronunciation is off." They quickly straightened up when Professor McGonagall turned towards the class, a twinkle in her eyes as she chose her latest victim.

"Mr. Goyle, would you please tell the class how many Principal Exceptions there are in Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" An awkward silence filled the class, causing Arianna to wonder how Goyle had ever made it to Advance Transfiguration in the first place. "Come on now, Mr. Goyle. This is a first year question." Another moment passed as Goyle shifted in his seat before Granger obnoxiously shot her hand in the air. "Ms. Granger?"

"There are five, Professor. One of the exceptions is food. The Principal Exceptions says that they can be moved or changed by magic, but they cannot be produced out of thin air." All this information was given while she stared directly Goyle. Not seating too far from him, Arianna could see his muscle tighten and a slight sneer appear on his face. Sometimes Arianna herself felt like slapping the brilliant girl. Goyle whispered something to the person beside him, who chuckled in amusement. Arianna could not see who it was because Goyle's hulking form was blocking him, though she simply assumed it was either Malfoy or Crabbe, perhaps even Zabini. After Professor McGonagall generously awarded Granger 30 house points, the lesson continued as usual with McGonagall humiliating some poor bloke ever once in a while. When the bell thankfully rang, Arianna was still writing the last few notes down before stuffing her papers into her bag. Deeply inhaling, Arianna buried her face in her hands, trying to relieve the stress she felt. Remaining that way for a moment, she eventually glanced up to see Padma Patil hovering over her. Smiling at her good friend, Arianna remained seated.

"Do you plan on moving any time soon, or is going to be your new Common Room?" Padma said jokingly.

"Well, this is no Potions classroom, but it will do." Arianna placed her head on the desk once again. Huffing, Padma attempted to lift her out of the chair as Arianna struggled against her. Finally managing to pull her up, Padma was tilting over from all the extra weight up on her petite form.

"Giordano, let's move. We have a Free Period next, and then Charms and you still haven't mastered that spell." This information was met with a grunt. "And I heard from Chang that we're expected to perform it in front of the entire class." This got Arianna's attention. Standing up by herself, she grabbed her bag and swiftly made her way to the courtyard. Padma followed, grateful that Arianna was finally being cooperative. In a comfortable silence, the pair made their way over to a stone table outside, wanting some fresh air.

"So what exactly is the problem again?" Padma asked, getting right to business. Pulling out her wand, she set it aside her parchment, as Arianna prepared to show her the dilemma.

Clearing her throat, Arianna spoke as clear as possible. "_Aguaminti_." Her wand movements were as smooth as ever; however, nothing happened. Freezing for a second, Arianna let her shoulders sag in defeat. Putting her hands on her hips, she turned towards Padma. "You see. Nothing." Groaning, Arianna glanced around. Hogwarts was still as beautiful as ever. Even with all the chaos from the previous year, even with the disappearance of Professor Umbridge, this place still contained a sense of peace and tranquility that Arianna doubted existed anywhere else. Finally her attention drifted back towards Padma and the task at hand. "Any tips?"

Flipping through her notes, Padma paused before answering. "I'm not really sure. Perhaps you need to-"

"The way you're saying it's wrong." Both girls followed the voice to its source. Standing before them was none other than Roger Davies, a fellow Ravenclaw. He was captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team since Arianna and Padma's third year. He seemed to have pulled away from the group that contained mostly females to walk over to Arianna and Padma. With open smile, Roger pulled out his own wand to demonstrate. "You see, you're saying _Aguaminti, _when really it's _Aguamenti._" Just then a jet of clear water bolted out of the wand. After the water stopped, Roger returned his wand to its original space.

The cloud of confusion that had filled Arianna now dissipated. She grinned brightly at Roger, looking back at Padma who was smiling knowingly. "Thanks, Davies. I really didn't know what I was going to tell Flitwick if I arrived to class empty handed."

"No problem." He turned to rejoin his friends, but Arianna stopped him, tapping on his shoulder.

"Aren't you guys playing a Quidditch match this Saturday?" She spoke with such a nonchalant voice that it had to be obtained through practice.

"Yes, actually. We're playing our first match, but I feel as if it's going to be more of a slaughter." Arianna wore a concerned look, prompting him to explain. "Well, my team isn't exactly in top shape and they seem to lack enthusiasm as well."

"Maybe they just need more practice. I'm sure you'll do fine. The match is against Hufflepuff, so it can't be too bad." It was common knowledge that the Hufflepuff team was the worst among the four houses, if only because they were too timid to take any serious risks. Roger, however, wasn't as convinced. The look of frustrated didn't ease off his perfectly flawless face either. "Look, you guys should practice on Friday night. I know for a fact that the Hufflepuff team won't be using the field and you guys could use the extra strategizing." This seemed to do the trick. With a bright smile, Roger gave his thanks and walked off towards his anxious fans.

Once he was safely out of sight, Arianna pounced on Padma, squealing the entire time. The friends laughed at Arianna's childish behavior, gathering their belongings afterwards. Once they were all packed and out of laughs, Padma spoke. "Honestly Arianna, could you have been more obvious? _I'm sure you'll do fine Davies. No need to worry, I'll be there for you._" Padma mimicked Arianna in a high pitched, desperately squeaky way causing Arianna to smack her arm, barely containing her laughter.

"What? I was just supporting our team. I wanted him to do well." They were now walking to their Charms class, with a few extra minutes remaining.

"Or maybe you just want him to _do_ you?" Her eyebrows were raised suggestively, causing a light blush to spread over Arianna's check. Seeing this, Padma continued with her taunting. "_Davies, oh Davies. I need you. I want you. The way that Quidditch uniform hangs on you…oh…_" Padma then ducked down to dodge the bag Arianna swung at her. Arianna pursed her as she ran into the Charm classroom, being carefully not to bump into any of the fairy cages. Padma hid behind Chang and Edgecombe, who had already arrived to class and unpacked, ever the overachievers. "Cho! Marietta! Save me!" Cho and Marietta looked over at Arianna, clearly confused and amused. "She's trying to kill me because she can't keep her raging hormones under control." Padma yelped as Arianna made a move to push pass Cho and strangle her.

"You guys, cool it. Class is about to start in a few minutes." Marietta attempted to reason with the two girls; however her efforts were drowned out by Padma's song about Arianna and Davies' children.

"I swear is you don't shut your mouth Patil-"

"You'll what?! Call Davies to teach me some manners?" Padma laughed along with Cho, who was still trying to block Arianna's blows. A small grin graced Arianna's features as she ceased all her attacks. The first few people were entering the room causing Padma to immediately silence, not wanting anyone to overhear her. She shot a wide grin in Arianna's direction before going to her seat. As a rule the four girls tried to avoid sitting with each other during lessons as to not be distracted, unless there were no other decent options. Cho and Marietta both went to the front of the class, while Arianna preferred to stay in the back, using the whole out of sight, out of mind policy.

Placing her bag on the aisle side of the table, she sank into her seat for another grueling lesson. Professor Flitwick was by far one of the best teachers to have ever taught at Hogwarts and Arianna was proud to have him as the Head of her house. He was simply a genius and extremely humble about it as well, which always made Arianna smile. Slowly she felt her mind drifted to Davies, as it had been a lot lately. What was it about him that captivated Arianna so much? Was it his sweet, kind gestures, like when he carried books for a girl he hardly even knew? Was it how he looked in his Quidditch uniform, so dashing, proud, confident? Or was it simply because he was the most desired boy in Ravenclaw? Arianna was pulled out of her fantasy world when the bell signaling that class started rang, just as a load of books was tossed on the table. Startled, she looked up to see Goyle's hulking form standing over her.

Settling into his seat, Goyle looked up to meet Arianna's gaze. "All the other seats are next to Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs." He grunted as if this was alone was enough of an explanation. Arianna was even more stunned, this being the first time she ever heard him speak an entire sentence without anyone's help. Deciding that this was rather rude of her, Arianna nodded before looking around and clarifying Goyle's observation was correct. Apparently there was also an odd number of Slytherins in this class. Bulstrode was sitting next to Nott, while Zabini and Greengrass were right behind them. Arianna didn't spot Crabbe anywhere, so she just assumed that he didn't score high enough for this class. Just before she turned back to the board, Arianna caught sight of Parkinson and Malfoy, who weren't sitting too far from her. However that's not what caused her to look in their direction. It was the fact that although Parkinson was rubbing Malfoy's leg and whispering in his ear, Malfoy was staring straight at Arianna with a look that froze her to the spot. Something about that look held her where she was, and Arianna didn't like it. Professor Flitwick began his lesson, asking for Abbot, a Hufflepuff, to come in front of the class to perform the spell Arianna was having difficultly with early, breaking her gaze with Malfoy turning towards the front of the class. She could feel Malfoy's eyes still on her, and for some reason unknown to her, it petrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Parkinson caught Malfoy's attention, now contently stroking his hair. One by one, Professor Flitwick was calling the students forth to cast the charm for them. He was closer to Arianna now, who was looking forward to performing the spell now that she knew how. Only a few students manage to cast it and were rewarded house points. Smiling bright, Arianna glanced over at Goyle who wore a less pleasant expression. He obviously did not practice the charm judging by the scowl on his face that grew bigger the closer Professor Flitwick got. Arianna felt pity for the giant boy who was labeled a troll, in both his intelligence and features. Ripping off a piece of parchment, Arianna scribbled the incantation and wand movements down. Just moments before Arianna stood to perform it herself, she pushed the parchment towards Goyle without drawing the professor's attention. He looked down at the parchment in front of him, then at Arianna, then back at the parchment. Confusion was apparent on his face as he leaned in to study the parchment.

"Ms. Giordano, if you would please…" Professor Flitwick was now standing on Goyle's side of the table. He looked ridiculous and fragile next to Goyle; however that didn't stop him from grinning brightly at the enormous boy. Goyle was looking intensely at the piece of parchment, as if trying to decipher it. Slightly shaking her head, Arianna stood, wondering how someone could be so thick. Looking directly at Goyle, she cleared her throat, thankfully catching his attention. With slow, deliberate wand movements, Arianna said clearly, "_Aguamenti_." As expected, she casted the spell perfectly, putting her wand away after receiving her house points.

"Excellent. Mr. Goyle?" Professor Flitwick smiled wildly at Goyle, though he probably doubted Goyle knew the answer. It was embarrassingly silent as the class watched him slowly come to a stand and draw his wand. After a few practice movements, Goyle raised his wand and hesitated. A Hufflepuff towards the front of the room made a comment causing a few others to snicker. Even as Professor Flitwick hushed them, Goyle ignored them, focusing solely at the task at hand.

In a slow, clear voice, he spoke. "_Agua-men-ti…" _A moment of stunned silence occurred as a jet of water burst out of his wand. Even Flitwick looked taken back. A slow, yet proud, smirk crept out to Goyle's face as he sat back down. Arianna couldn't help to feel like patting him on the shoulder, so proud of this boy that she barely even knew. He returned to his early position, putting away his wand.

"Excellent Mr. Goyle. Clearly you've been practicing. 50 points to Slytherin." Several Slytherins hooted, while the rest of the class was left to groan in utter confusion. The class continued and a few more students were able to cast the spell. The bell rang just in time for the Ravenclaw house to receive a few more house points. Arianna gathered her books and fled from the class rushing to the tree in front of the lake. Free period was the one period Arianna actually dreamed about, struggling through the entire day for it.

By the time Arianna arrived at their usual spot, she was relived to see that she wasn't the only person missing. Giovanni was already leaning against the tree, his Slytherins robes set beside him in a neat pile. Dante, a fellow Ravenclaw, was facing Giovanni, with Lia, his girlfriend, settled in between his legs as he stroked her head absentmindedly. Jogging over to them, Arianna threw her bag down near Giovanni's robes, placing herself right next to Giovanni himself. She could tell that he was in one of his moods and that watching Dante and Lia snuggle was seriously starting to get to him.

"Hey, Giovanni. Anything new?" His eyes slowly focused on her face. She could tell he wasn't in the mood to have a chat with her. That, however, didn't stop her. Ruffling through her bag, she pulled out her sketch pad. "Now, Giovanni…don't be like this. I've drawn a new picture. Would you like to see?" Giovanni sighed and blinked twice. "Fantastic. I love the enthusiasm." Flipping to the last page, Arianna held up her sketching to his face.

It was of Giovanni, reading sullenly at the Slytherin table. His face was very blank, his mind clearly wondering. In the background you could see other fellow Slytherins, chattering, smirking, glaring. There was a particular group of fifth year Slytherin girls who were gazing expectantly at Giovanni, as if any second now he was going to look up and stare longingly into one of their eyes and fall madly in love.

Chuckling at that thought, Arianna looked at Giovanni hoping to have pleased him in some way. "So what do you think? Very realistic, right?" Glancing once more over the sketch, Giovanni solemnly nodded his head. Smiling wildly, Arianna scooted closer to him, thanking him profusely. "I didn't really think you'd like it. I really don't feel like I got the hair quite right. It was just so hard to capture it without completely over doing it and drawing each little stand. Oh, and those Slytherins in the background, so rowdy. They could barely sit still-" Arianna paused when Giovanni placed his hand on her shoulder. Waiting for him to speak, Arianna watched him carefully, fearing that he was going to tell her his true feelings about the drawing. Staring into her eyes, Giovanni raises his hand and points behind Arianna.

Confused, she turns around to see Claudio walking over to them. He was carrying his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He clearly had just finished his essay, which explained his lateness. Arianna moved away from Giovanni, waving brightly at Claudio. Claudio and Arianna had known each other since their first dance lesson when they had just barely gotten the hang of walking. He was her partner and they instantly didn't get along. However after many injures were obtained, both called a truce and decided that it was in their best interest to become friends instead.

Huffing, Claudio sat beside Dante and Lia, who had moved on from snuggling to making out rather quickly. "Knock it off you two. I swear, you act like you're animals in heat or something." Bright red, Lia moved away from Dante who looked highly upset at this interruption. "What have you got there, Arianna?" He grabbed the drawing out of her hands and stared hard at it. A moment later he spoke. "God, Ari. You've gotten much better lately. You can even take someone as dull as Giovanni and turn him into a masterpiece. Dante, have seen looked at this? Probably not. You were too busy sucking Lia's face off to notice much of anything around here." Dante punched Claudio in the arm as he leaned in to get a better look. Nodding his approval, Dante leaned back, pulling Lia back onto his lap.

For another minutes or so, Claudio continued to looked at the sketching, giving his opinion on everything from the composition to the style. He would and could have gone on and on if Blaise hadn't finally made his appearance. However, what was strange was today he wasn't alone. With him was none other than Draco Malfoy and his ever present lapdog, Pansy Parkinson. By the time they arrived, there was a confused hush. Blaise spoke up first.

"Malfoy and I are partners in Herbology and we have a project due soon. He thought it would be best if we got started on it." With that, he sat beside Claudio who had returned to looking at the picture. Suddenly Arianna was keenly aware of Malfoy and Parkinson's presence. She attempted to retrieve her book away from Claudio, but he was seated too far away and when she leaned in further, he had already made a move to show Blaise the sketch.

Once again, Arianna attempted to snatch it away from them. Blaise moved back just in time. Amused, Blaise turned to Malfoy who had yet to sit. "Oi, Malfoy, want to see something hysterical?" Intrigued, Malfoy set his belongings down and held a hand out for the book. Shrieking, Arianna tackled Blaise.

"I swear if you don't give me that back right now you'll never have children."

Laughing, Blaise held Arianna at bay, while still trying to give the picture to Malfoy who was now grasping eagerly for it. However, before Malfoy could make contact, Giovanni snatched it out of Blaise's hand. Clearly tired and annoyed by the whole situation, Giovanni returned to his spot as if he had never moved. Grinning eagerly, Arianna pushed off of Blaise and also returned to her spot next to Giovanni. Taking the book and returning it to her bag, Arianna breathed and slumped on Giovanni. Grunting, he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into his own world.

Parkinson was seated on a blanket she had conjured up, patting it for Malfoy to sit. Oddly enough, instead of facing Malfoy to begin their work, Blaise simply sat there staring at Arianna. A few awkward moments later, he dramatically slapped his palm across his forehead. "I fear I left my Herbology book in Potions." Except for a few strange looks, silence descended on the group. Still staring Arianna down, he sighed and continued. "Arianna could you-"

"No way, Zabini. You forgot it, you go get it." Arianna snapped

"Come one, Arianna. Be a pal. You still owe me from this summer, remember?"

"_Oh Caro Signore_, it's already a few weeks into first term. Those favors are no longer in effect." She reasoned, keeping her voice low as to not disturb Giovanni who seemed to be napping.

"That's completely unreasonable. You don't get to set specific deadlines on favors. Unless of course, you like me to owl your mamma right now and tell her what really happened that night."

"You wouldn't." A tense silence filled the air as the pair stared each other down. Arianna was the first to break. "You're unbelievable Zabini. I mean, you would take the time to owl my mother but you can't go retrieve your own filthy book. Ridiculous." She stood, brushing off any grass from her robes. With another death glare in Zabini's general direction, Arianna left.

………..

Ten minutes later, Arianna was still searching the Potions classroom for Blaise's Herbology book. Huffing, she crouched under another table, scanning for what she knew wasn't there. Fruitlessly, she stood angrily only to have her head collide with the wooden table. Groaning, Arianna rose slowly this time rubbing her aching skull.

"Not too bright for a Ravenclaw, are you?"

Startled, Arianna spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. He simply stood there with his hands in the pockets of his robes, smirking ever so slightly. His pointy features seemed to have only sharper with age along with his tongue. Though she had to admit that there was a certain air about Malfoy, Arianna knew that she also must admit that same air made him untrustworthy. However, this didn't seem to stop the female population of Hogwarts. No, in fact it simply made him more intriguing. And who could blame these delusional girls? There was no denying Quidditch had done the boy wonders. Disturbed by the sudden turn of her own thoughts, Arianna regained her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Arianna was able maintained a coolness in her voice that baffled the young Malfoy. Obviously, this girl wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Zabini sent me. I have a message for you."

"Oh, so now I guess that make you his errand boy? Interesting?" Her sweet voice held a mocking tone that was driving him crazy. Why was she so collected, as if he didn't affect her at all?

"Hilarious. You want the message or not?" Malfoy turned and walked out the Potions classroom, an invitation to join him hanging in the air. Baffled, she made a move for the door, taking Malfoy's lead. When she caught up to him, Malfoy began speaking as if he never stopped. "Zabini wanted to inform you that he has located his book." A silence falls as he continued to look straight forward walking at a quick pace.

"What?" The fury she felt inside was barely contained. Zabini rarely made mistakes, so Arianna was left to assume that he simply wanted to get a rise out of her. Well, it seems that he had gotten what he wanted. "That little prat!" Her pace increased, wanting nothing more to have her hands around his neck. Malfoy smirked at this catching her attention. She was suddenly very aware of the small distance between Malfoy and herself. Subconsciously, she tensed up and attempted to create more space between them. Not one to stand for an awkward silence, Arianna tried to make polite conversation. "So…how have you been lately?" She mentally kicked herself as the question came out.

She knew how he had been lately, what with his father locked away in Azkaban and the removal of his perfect position. Though she and Malfoy were not good friends, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. After all, Arianna had worked with him in Charms during fourth year and he had been relatively pleasant for the most part. That is until after the Yule ball. However, she never asked what happened back then nor would she in the near future.

Ever the pureblood, Malfoy gave her a neutral response free of emotion. "Fine. And yourself?" Arianna couldn't help but smile at him. Wasn't that the way of the wealthy? Direct the situation to the other person and you'll be fine. Malfoy noticed her amusement. "What?"

Smiling even brighter, Arianna answered him. "Nothing. I've been fine." There was another moment of silence before Arianna revealed the time. "Actually I'm just going to head down to my next class. There's not much time left anyway. Tell Zabini I'll catch him later." She turned towards the corner, facing Malfoy just before she left. "Perhaps I'll see you later then." With one more smile, she disappeared before he could answer leaving him standing there alone in the still passageway.

"That you will, Giordano. If I have anything to say about, you'll be seeing a whole lot more of me." And with that he also left the now deserted hallway.

**I'm so sorry. I should have really updated soon. Please forgive me. Reviews will help me post more often. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna lost her footing and stumbled before she grabbed onto Claudio. It was just another one of those nights. After their lessons finished, Arianna and Claudio wanted nothing more than to forget about their lives, finding solace in a bottle of Firewhiskey. This time, however, Arianna couldn't stand the stuffiness of the Ravenclaw common room that was filled with millions of books yet none of those books were able to give her the answers she desperately sought. So the pair of them were walking around in the open not caring if Professor Dumbledore himself caught them in this state and secretly a part of them wishing he would.

Claudio grinned wildly, taking hold of Arianna's hand. "Let's go to dinner." At that moment, even though most of her conscious mind was telling her that this could be the worst possible idea she has ever heard, Arianna found herself giggling in agreement gripping his hand tighter. As they rushed towards the Great Hall, their laughter bouncing off the stone walls as they tried to keep their balance, Arianna couldn't help but think that this was one of the most peaceful moments she's had since then.

They reached the Great Hall in record time. Claudio wrapped his arm around Arianna's waist and in turn she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Claudio grinned and pushed open the door pulling her inside with him. A few students looked over at them before turning back to their meals and conversations. However one of those students didn't unable to take his vacant eyes off them.

Arianna was the first to notice Giovanni responding to his stare by waving and walking towards him giggling, attempting to pull Claudio with her. However when she turned around she notice that he had already walked over to the Ravenclaw table towards a busty fourth year. Laughing lightly, Arianna smiled at Giovanni as she walked towards him.

Thankfully there was a spot open beside Giovanni, which honestly wasn't surprising considering no one in Slytherin besides Zabini actually socialized with him. Propping her elbows on the table, Arianna cradled her head in her hands still smiling at Giovanni. He rested a hand on her head.

"Don't feel too good, do you?" A few moments passed before she shook her head lazily at him. "Is that why you drank tonight?" She nodded this time. "What did I tell you, huh? If you feel bad, you're suppose to just go to bed, or come talk to me. Whichever one you feel like. But what is the one thing we are not suppose to do?" He paused again, knowing that she definitely didn't want to talk about this. "Fine. Let's just talk about something else."

Cheering up, Arianna looked at her new surroundings. She didn't sit at the Slytherin table often so she felt very out of place. Slowly boredom and weariness crept into her system making her feel very tired. Zabini seemed to be nowhere in sight and the food wasn't exactly capturing her interest. "Giovanni…" He turned to her giving his full attention. "I'm bored." He sighed, removing his hand back to his side.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, have you eaten yet? All that lecturing must have worked up quite an appetite." Arianna teased him, glad to be on a more normal subject.

"I suppose. I was planning on just sitting here and eating until I'm thoroughly exhausted and then retiring to the common room." Arianna let out an exasperated sigh listening to his evening plans. "Fine. What are your extravagant evening plans?"

"I think I'll just head back to the common room now and get some rest considering my waking hours will just be wasted by extreme dullness." Removing herself from the bench, Arianna ignored Giovanni's smirk as she made her way to the doors.

0

Halfway to her common room, Arianna saw a shadow mulling around the entrance of unused classroom. As she drew nearing, Arianna was surprised to see no other than Draco Malfoy looking around nervously, attempting to open the door. Smiling to herself, Arianna decided to startle him a little. Just as his head peaked in to look inside the dark classroom, she poked his shoulder slightly. However she was the one who was surprised when she found herself slammed against the now closed door with a wand pressed against her throat.

A moment of stillness passed between them then. Then suddenly Malfoy letting go of the shoulder he was pressing into the wall and put away his wand. "Giordano…" He paused then, turning fully away from her. He ran over hand through his ruffled hair, a clear sign of frustration. "What the hell are you doing?" She couldn't see his face so she wasn't sure how upset he was. It was just a joke. Why was he taking it so seriously?

"Malfoy, I was simply-" Quickly, he spun around and grabbed hold of the same shoulder he was holding moments ago. Roughly, he shook her, not enough to hurt but enough to get her attention. Arianna froze, watching him silently with her eyes as he began to open his mouth.

"Are you mental? What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?"

"I was jus-" She managed to get out before she was cut off by his fury again.

"Do you know what I could have done to you? What I was planning on doing to you? How can you be so reckless?"

"Malfoy, please. I didn-"

"These are complicated times we are living in. You cannot continue to be so ignorant? What if it wasn't me, Giordano? What if you were messing with a complete stranger who wouldn't have stopped?"

"I'm not an idiot. I knew it was-"

"If you keep messing around like this, you'll get yourself hurt or worst. Do you hear me?" Arianna stayed silent, not entirely sure if he was finished yet. "I said is that clear?" Nodding quickly, Arianna pushed his hand off, turning to run to her common room. For a second she thought she heard him calling her name but she didn't turn around and kept running until she was safely in front of her portrait. She answered the riddle perfectly and dashed up to her bed though she still wasn't sure why she had in the first place.

She buried her face into her pillow, rolling out her stomach. She couldn't breath and was frantically recalling the encounter she just had with Malfoy. How dumb was she to think it would be funny to surprise him? This was Malfoy she was talking about here. She didn't even know him well enough to be able to get away with such a thing.

Ashamed, Arianna slammed her fists into her bed groaning into her pillow. Why did she have to run like that? He must have thought she was an idiot. Breathing deeply, Arianna focused on the image of Malfoy yelling at her, of his eyes when he stared her down, his wand at the ready, fingers pressed against her shoulder tightly. Sighing, Arianna turned her head away from her pillow, frowning. Why did he get so upset? Why was he so ready to defend himself? Why was he so…afraid? With these thought floating through her head, Arianna drifted off, wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the night.


End file.
